Second Chances
by Eternities Mistress
Summary: Samantha never expected to fall in love especially not with a gorgeous vampire named Jasper. Rated T for drug use but might change. Alice does not exist.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Twilight story so please be gentle. **

**Prologue**

A new town. A new state. A new chance to start over. What a lie.

When my parents announced that we were moving I hated it. I never expected it to be the best thing that ever happened to me.

It all started with my friends. They do drugs and they aren't nice. I only tried drugs once. I do smoke but not much. Nobody knew though. That all changed when my friend killed herself. Everyone got scared and slipped there pot into my bag.

I got caught. My parents believe me when I say it wasn't mine but the police don't.

My parents keep saying we are leaving because dad got a better job but we all know it's just because I got expelled.

Tomorrow is a new day. It's also my first day at Forks high school with my brother, Jimmy. He hates me because we had to leave everything behind. I just hope this new town turns out ok.

**I know it was short but this is just to set a background for the story. I'll add more details as time goes on. Tomorrow we meet Jasper and the other Cullen's. Bella makes an appearance to.**

**This is eventually going to be a Jasper/oc story and Alice doesn't exist. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

I hate alarm clocks. It's 6 am and I have to get ready for school.

After doing my hair, getting dressed, eating breakfast, and brushing my teeth I'm staring in the mirror and wondering how it ended up like this. How could I have missed the signs? Britney had always been depressed and when the cutting started I should have expected her to end it.

Ok. It's time to get off of this thought path or else I will start crying. My fingers are already itching for a cigarette.

" Hey Jim are you ready to go?" no answer "Jim?"

My mom answered. "He already left for school." "Thanks mom."

With that I walked outside and got on my FXDB dyna street bob motorcycle and headed to school. When I got there I parked next to my brothers Honda. I certainly got a lot of stares; you would think these kids had never seen a girl dressed in black riding a motorcycle.

In the front office Mrs. Cope took one look at me and gave me a smile as fake as her hair. "You must be Samantha Clarke. Your brother was just here. This is your schedule. You have to get your teachers to sign this sheet and return it at the end on the day. Good luck."

After that huge speech she turned and got on the computer. I hate people who judge others, for all she knew I could have been a nice person but no just because I wear all black I'm a freak. I'm just a freak in general.

Alright first period history then English, photography, Spanish, lunch, math, and then gym hopefully I have good teachers. When I got to English my teacher, Mr. Fury, signed my slip and told me to sit down. There was an empty seat next to me until **he** walked in.

He was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen with dirty blonde hair that looked soft as silk. He was huge over 6 feet tall and he looked like he had a nice set of muscles underneath his black button down shirt and jeans. He went to sit down in the seat next to mine and gave me the weirdest look.

He looked confused and frustrated. I couldn't stop staring at him until the teacher introduced me. "Everyone this is Samantha Clarke our new student. Samantha welcome to our class. If you need any help just ask Mr. Hale who is seated next to you."

After nodding to the gorgeous blonde man next to me he started teaching. I didn't hear a word he said because Mr. Hale kept staring at me. It made me nervous. After class he looked reluctant to leave but as a kid came up to me he didn't look back.

"Hi I'm Jordan. It's nice to meet you." He looked like an ok person so I took his hand and said, "Hi I'm Sam. Do you know how to get to Mr. Garner's English class?" He smiled and said "It's down the next hallway third room on the left, Room 18." "Thanks" I said and with that I turned away and walked towards history.

Before walking into history I stopped, I had a feeling everything was about to change. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside the teacher noticed me and called for everyone's attention. "Class our new student is here, Samantha Clarke. Welcome to history. You can sit next to Jasper Hale." The blonde god was in this class too and now I had a name.

"Hello." I turned and saw Jasper looking at me. "My name is Jasper Hale. Welcome to Forks." He had a little bit of a southern accent in his voice, it was so cute.

"Thanks my name is Sam. It's nice to meet you." When I shook his hand I felt an electric shock and I know he felt it too by the look in his eyes. His hands were cold as ice.

"So should we get to work?" He asked. "What?" Was my elegant reply, he smiled and it was so gorgeous I think my heart skipped a beat.

"With the poem" he said. "It's due at the end of the period."

During the period we worked well together. The poem we wrote was pretty good in my opinion. Afterwards he showed me to Photography and said he would see me tomorrow. Happy dance!

Inside photography I was told to sit next to a boy named Edward Cullen. He was good looking but nothing compared to Jasper. I could have sworn he laughed when I thought that, other than that the period was pretty boring. We had already gone over this stuff at my old school.

In Spanish I met a girl named Bella and we got along great. She had started school the week before and we found out both of us had gym last period. When we sat together during lunch I found out we had something else in common. We were both attracted to a Cullen.

There were four of them and they were the most beautiful people I had ever seen. There was a girl named Rosalie and a boy named Emmett that I hadn't met yet. Then there was Edward the one Bella liked and then there was Jasper, Perfection in a human form.

In math class I met Emmett. He's even bigger up close and really funny. We were passing notes and laughing all throughout class. Gym was hilarious with Bella in it. She has no balance or hand eye coordination whatsoever.

The ride home was interesting. Everyone stopped and stared at me as I rode past. At home Jimmy just glared at me and slammed the front door in my face. There was no food in the house so I hitched up the sidecar on my bike and went shopping.

The grocery store was puny just like the rest of this town. I got a lot of stares. People act like they've never seen a girl shopping before. In their defense they probably haven't I do look kind of freaky with my multicolored hair, multiple piercings and all black clothes. When I got home I helped my dad make dinner. Afterwards I did my homework and fell asleep. I survived my first day, let's see if I can keep doing this.

**I hope that was long enough. Sorry about rushing at the end. If you want more detail just let me know and I'll try. Please review, it makes me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I just want to send a shout out to AngelCullenXXX who helped me out. I read her story, Jacob gets Facebook, and its frikkin hilarious so if you want go check it out. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

Getting up the next day was somewhat easier. I had good dreams the night before and I was looking forward to seeing all my friends. Jasper especially. I had a major crush on him and it scared me how quick that happened, just thinking his name made me smile. I was excited to see Bella as well, we got along very well and I could tell that we would be great friends.

As I followed my morning routine I decided to take a little bit more time on my appearance. If everyone was going to stare at me I might as well give them something to stare at. I chose a super black mini skirt with white tights on underneath and a paramore t shirt. I topped it all off with my piercings, make up, and leather jacket.

As I rode to school I couldn't stop thinking about the look Jimmy gave me. He hasn't said anything to me since we got here. The last time he talked to me was when my parents said we were moving. He said, "Thanks a lot." After that he started ignoring me and glaring at me. It hurt because we used to be so close.

As I got to school I parked next to Bella and just like yesterday everyone stared at my bike. Bella's eyes were wide and she said, "Woah. That's your bike?" Smirking I said, "It's faster than your rust truck." "Don't insult the truck." She warned. Together we laughed and walked towards the building.

That was when Jasper walked up and said, "Hello Sam, Bella. May I walk with you to class?" I stuttered out, "Of course. Actually, Bella was just about to head to her class, right Bella?" She smirked and said, "Yeah, have fun." We walked towards history. He kept space between us but I just wanted to reach out and touch him. That's when he said, "You look nice in that outfit." I blushed like crazy, "Thanks."

When I'm around Jasper I couldn't stop smiling. When he held the door open and smiled I felt really special. The look in his eye made me think that he might possibly like me too. As we walked into class everyone was staring. We sat down in our seats and started talking, he asked about my home and my family. When I asked about his he wouldn't say much, it was like he was hiding something.

After history he walked me to English where we read all period. At the end of the period he looked reluctant to leave. Finally, after a staring contest I smiled and walked away. In photography Edward was looking at me like I was some kind of puzzle, come to think of it all the Cullen's look at me like that. Oh I forgot to ask Bella how things went in biology. Again I could've sworn that Edward knew what I was thinking. As soon as I thought that he stopped smiling. Something is definitely going on.

Spanish was a bit interesting, I talked to Bella and found out that Edward had talked to her. I found out that Jasper and Edward both talk old fashioned and that they were both smart. I guess that it just ran in the family. I also found out that you don't talk in class when your teachers pissed. I got detention. My parents are going to kill me when I get home late. After I got expelled my parents make me get home straight after school unless they tell me otherwise. They don't want to take the chance that I'll get involved with the wrong people.

Lunch was uneventful but math was funny. I was drifting off to sleep when Emmett started poking me. I just ignored him and put my head down, that was when the teacher dropped a stack of books right next to my head. The entire class started laughing, I expected another detention but the teacher just smiled and began teaching. The rest of the day was boring except in gym when Bella managed to hit me, Mike and Jessica in the head on one serve.

During detention Mrs. Rodrigez had me writing lines for two hours straight. My hand hurt and I was bored out of my mind. Going home was stressful, my parents screamed at me and even when I told them what happened. Afterwards they apologized but I was so angry that I stormed off to take a walk in the woods. How dare they? After everything that happened they still don't give me a chance to explain. In the forest I found a fallen tree that was the perfect hiding place.

When I sat down I pulled out my cigarettes and lighter. After the first drag I let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't addicted but I hadn't felt like having a cigarette in over three weeks and it tasted good. That was when I heard the footsteps. "What are you doing out here?" Jasper was standing on the path staring at me and my cigarette. "I found this spot and I sat down. Do you want to sit?"

"Sure." As he sat next to me it was quiet. "Do you want some?" I asked offering my cigarette. "No thanks." He said. When I finished my cigarette he offered to walk me home. It was nice.

**Jasper's POV**

When I found her sitting in the forest, I don't know why, but I had to sit down. It was quiet but nice. As I found out yesterday her scent was intoxicating. It was the most beautiful mix of nature, cigarettes and something else that I couldn't place. It was pure Sam. After she finished her cigarette I walked her home. It was a quiet walk but I could feel her joy at being close to me. When we got to her back door she turned all shy and blushed beautifully. She said, "Thanks for sitting with me and for walking me home." I replied, "Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow darlin."

Then I walked back into the forest and started running home. I can't believe I just called her darlin. I haven't called anyone that since I was human. When I got home the entire family was waiting for me. They all started talking at once. Rosalie was mad that I was getting close to a human, Carlisle was concerned about me, Esme was happy that I was happy, Emmett was saying that she was a great girl and that I was lucky, and Edward was saying that she was suspicious of us.

Finally I just sent out a wave of calm, "Look" I said. "I get your points but there's something about her that I can't stay away from."

"Jasper, I'm happy for you but the family is only worried that you won't be able to control your thirst." Carlisle explained.

That got me angry. "I understand that but you don't understand that she doesn't make me thirsty. Her scent is intoxicating and I love it but when I'm around her I don't feel any thirst at all. I also know that you guys feel the same way." With that I turned and walked up the steps leaving them stunned behind me. When I got to my room I saw that it was midnight and I smiled. Only seven more hours until I see her again.

**So there it is. I hope you liked it. There was a little fluff in there. I tried doing Jasper's point of view but I'm not sure how good it was. Tell me what you think. Please review, it makes me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**There are two time skips in this chapter because I didn't think you wanted half a chapter of me saying she went to school and then came home. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

It's been a week since I first came to Forks and things were definitely better. Jasper and I have gotten a lot closer and I'm thinking of asking him to the school dance. I'm nervous though so I don't know. That morning I got up and went to school. When I got there I parked next to Bella and started talking to Jasper like always. That's when I heard Tyler's van swerve. It went straight for Bella. Jasper pulled me out of the way faster than any human could. I saw Edward appear between Bella and the van. What happened next really shocked me.

Edward stopped the van with his bare hands.

Everyone started screaming and they called 911. Jasper turned to look at me, he knew I saw what just happened. I tried to say something but he just said, "I'm sorry." And then he walked away.

As I sat in the waiting room I tried to put all the pieces together. The Cullen's all had pale skin, they were freezing, and I assumed they were all super strong and fast. Now that I thought about it their eyes always seemed to change colors, they got lighter or darker. They weren't human I knew that much.

Oh, there's Bella I have to go talk to her. "Bella" I said when I got over there. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said. "Did you see what happened?"

"You mean did I see Edward run across the lot in seconds and then stop the van with his hand? Yeah I saw that." I shook my head. "I know for a fact that they're not human."

"I know, but what are they?"

"I don't know but we'll find out."

Alright, I have to go home. Ask Jasper when you see him." She said.

I promised I would and then went back to school. As I walked into class Jasper looked down and wouldn't look at me. After class I asked to talk with him. I told him what I knew and asked what he was. His only reply was, "I can't tell you, I want to, but I can't. It's not just my secret."

"Jasper, will you tell me someday? Please. You know I would never betray you." I pleaded.

"I promise, I'll tell you eventually, just not now." He said.

After that I dropped it. I wouldn't force him to tell me, no matter how much I wanted to know. In photography Edward kept staring at me and when I thought 'why can't he just leave me alone I wouldn't tell if I knew' he looked shocked. Then when we were leaving I told him, "I know you heard that so don't try to deny it. It's the truth." Then I walked away leaving a shocked Edward behind me. Spanish was boring and at lunch Emmett, Edward and Jasper looked at me like they were worried. Rosalie just glared at me like she wanted me dead.

In math Emmett said sadly, "I get it if you're mad at me and I'm sorry that I can't tell you.

I smiled and said "I get that you can't tell me and I respect that. This doesn't change anything. Don't worry."

After that Emmett and I were fine. Gym was boring, no injuries since Bella wasn't there. When I got home I called Bella and we talked about the Cullen's. We couldn't come up with any ideas so we promised each other that we would keep thinking.

The next few weeks were different. My relationship with Jasper and Emmett hadn't changed much, but I was still curious. I didn't ask them to tell me the Cullen family secret, even though it was killing me not too. Edward was ignoring Bella and he only talked to me when I threatened him a couple days ago.

_Flashback_

_I was tired of this. Edward was being a stubborn jackass and it was hurting Bella. I watched my best friend cry all because of him._

_One day Edward walked out of lunch with his family, I said goodbye and left too. I caught up to Edward and said, "Can I talk to you?"_

"_What do you want?" he said annoyed._

_That was it; he was annoyed at me even though he was the idiot in this situation. "I want you to stop being an idiotic jackass and talk to Bella. This is killing her and you're just walking around like nothing's wrong. Are you really that clueless or are you just heartless?"_

_With that I turned around and left him there looking like he had been slapped._

_In math class Emmett smiled at me and said, "I've wanted to tell Edward off for years and you doing that was hilarious. Did you see his face?" Then we both laughed our heads off._

_End Flashback_

I think that was the kick in the ass Edward needed. He started talking to Bella yesterday, the look on her face was so funny I started laughing and the rest of the class looked at me like I was crazy.

That day was also the one that Eric invited us to La Push. Little did we know that trip would give us the answers we wanted.

**What did you guys think? A little short I know but I'm already starting chapter 4 and I didn't know where to stop it. It was either two chapters or one super super long one. Please review, it makes me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

When Eric asked us to go to La Push it seemed just like any other day trip. A group of friends going to the beach, but I soon realized that something else was there under the surface.

"Hey Jasper I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with us?"

"Which beach?" He asked.

"La Push" I answered.

"I can't. I just remembered that I promised I would go hiking with my family." There was this look in his eye that told me it was something else entirely. Before I could ask the teacher started talking. When I talked to Bella in Spanish she was as confused as me about Jasper's reaction. I asked her to tell me what Edward said because I knew she was going to ask him. I laughed out loud when she blushed at that.

In gym Bella told me Edward's reaction was the same. When I got home I was so confused from thinking about the Cullen's that I pulled out my cigarettes. The rest of the night passed in a blur and the last thing I remember was thinking, 'God men are confusing.'

**The next day**

I got up early so I could pack my bag. Let's see IPod, phone, cigarettes, lighter, sunscreen, and my wallet. I grabbed breakfast and rode to Mike's store, I'm ashamed to say I got a little lost and I arrived right before Bella. When Mike was talking to Bella it was so obvious that he likes her but she doesn't like him.

Driving there was interesting because I was riding my bike while everyone else was squished into the cars. When Bella got out of the van she said, "I'm riding back with you, there are way too many people in there." That made me laugh.

It was a bit cold when we got there so I didn't go in the water but it was still fun. We took a hike through the woods. It was amazing, there was so much green. We also went to these little tide pools with little sea urchins in them. When we got back some kids from the reservation were there. That was when Jess started asking us about the Cullen's. When we said we invited them one of the boys said, "The Cullen's don't come here."

"Jasper said something about a family hiking trip." I said. Bella and I shared a look and then she got up and asked the one boy, Jake, to go for a walk. When Bella got back she looked like she wanted to talk to me but before she could say anything Mike said, "We should probably head back now, it looks like it's going to rain."

Bella said, "I'm going to ride with Sam, okay?" Mike looked disappointed but he said, "Alright."

Bella looked scared about getting on my bike so I gave her my helmet. I just laughed and told her I've never gotten into an accident when she said I changed my mind. Before she could hop off I told her, "Hold on tight."

I've never heard anyone scream that loud before.

When we got back to Mike's Bella asked me to follow her home because we needed to talk. Outside of her house she looked nervous. "Alright" She said "I know this is going to sound crazy but when I asked Jake why the Cullen's don't go there he told me one of their tribe legends. According to the legend the Cullen's are blood drinkers. They're …"

She couldn't say it so I did, "Vampires? The Cullen's are vampires?"

"Maybe." She whispered.

"Ok" I said "Let's not say this is true until we have more information. It's a possibility but it might not be true."

"You honestly believe this?" she asked disbelieving.

"Bella, we both watched Edward stop a truck with his bare hands, I say anything is possible." When I looked at her I could see she was tired. "Why don't you go get some sleep, you look tired, and you have that shopping trip with Angela and Jess tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"See ya later." Then I jumped on my bike and rode home, my mind racing.

I got up early the next morning. I just couldn't sleep. The picture of Jasper with fangs kept popping up in my head. I started to clean the house just to focus on something else. My family, even Jimmy, looked at me like they were worried. My family knew that the only time I clean is when something's wrong.

Finally I couldn't take it any more of their stares, so I went for a run. This was a tradition for me. I used to go running every morning. Other than smoking it's the only thing that I really enjoy. As I ran I started listening to my IPod. I put it on shuffle and just ran with no destination in mind. Finally after an hour or two I found myself to be at the fallen tree where I sat with Jasper.

Just when I sat down I realized what song was playing, A White Demon Love Song by The Killers, it fit this situation perfectly. Vampires are technically white demons and I love him. At that thought I froze, I had never admitted that. Did I love him? Did he love me? Is he a vampire? Did it matter?

After a minute I realized the answers. Yes I was in love with Jasper. I didn't know if he loved me but I think he cared for me, I mean he always calls me Darlin and the way he smiles at me. I had to laugh at that thought, I sounded like a lovesick fool even though I was.

The last two questions were interesting. I didn't know if he was a vampire or not. He could be, I didn't know. The thing was that I didn't care. At this point I didn't care if he sucked my blood as long as it made him happy.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked. It was Bella and she needed to talk with me.

By the time I got to her house it was dark out. She came out side and said "It's true, they're vampires."

"Ok" I replied.

"Ok? How the hell are you so calm?" she practically shouted.

"I'm so calm because it doesn't matter. I love him and I think you love Edward." I explained. "this is who they really are, we have to accept it."

"You're right" she whispered.

"I Know." I said smartly. "Hey can you give me a ride home. I ran here and I don't know how to get back."

She laughed and drove me home. I got ready for bed and right before I fell asleep I thought, 'I hope this doesn't change anything.'

**Ok. There it is. Did you like it? I know that the shopping trip was supposed to be later on but I wanted to fit it all in one chapter. This is my second update in one day and I still have more ideas. Also the song I mentioned is on the New Moon soundtrack and that's what I was listening to while writing this. Only two people have reviewed so I would like to thank AngelCllenXXX and pizziagirl.**

**Please review and you'll get a thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**BEEP BEEP BE-**

I will always hate alarm clocks. Wait, today's Monday right? I sat up quickly. Everything that happened yesterday came flooding back to me. Jasper's a vampire and I get to see him today. Instead of feeling scared like I should have, I felt nervous. I didn't know how he would react to me knowing. Then there was Emmett, he was my friend and I wanted to keep it that way but would he be alright. I knew Edward was because Bella talked to him about it. It didn't really matter what Rosalie thought because she'll always hate us for no apparent reason.

I didn't really bother with what I wore today. I just wanted to get to school as quickly as possible. I was hoping to get there before the Cullen's or Bella did. I hurried through my morning routine and then sped to school. I got there twenty minutes early and anxiously waited for everyone else.

The Cullen's car pulled up and I made a beeline straight for it. Jasper looked up, saw me and then walked quickly in the other direction. I stopped. Did he seriously walk away from me? I couldn't move it's like I couldn't breathe. That's how I was when Bella and Edward pulled up. Bella stopped and looked at me, when she saw my face she stopped smiling. I tried to smile then I walked towards class.

When I got there Jasper was nowhere in sight and when he came in he sat in the seat furthest from mine. I could feel the hurt coursing through me. I saw him flinch and I thought bitterly, 'he should feel bad'. Second period was the same thing. I just couldn't believe he was ignoring me. Then it hit me, he wasn't going to tell me his secret anyway and he's upset that I know.

Walking into third period was painful. I sat next to Edward and almost instantly he knew what happened. Our teacher wasn't there so the sub told us we had a free period. That's when I talked to Edward. "You can read minds, can't you?" I asked.

"Yes" he said. "I can read every mind except for Bella's, including Jasper's. I'm sorry for that. He's the newest to our lifestyle and he doesn't know if he can control himself. He's trying to protect you."

"Well" I said. "He's an idiot then."

Edward smiled at that and then the bell rang. Edward practically ran out the door and he was there saying bye to Bella by the time I got to Spanish. Lovesick fools. Edwards head swung to look at me. What I thought with an innocent face. He just smirked and Bella looked confused. "Maybe I should write keep out on my forehead." I said. All three of us laughed.

Inside Spanish Bella immediately asked, "Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I don't think he planned on ever planned on telling me and now, I don't know. Edward said he's just trying to help me, not hurt me." I answered. "I don't know."

Thankfully the teacher started talking and we had to pay attention. It hurt to talk about him. At lunch Bella went to sit with Edward and I sat ignoring Jasper. In math Emmett looked upset. He said, "If you don't want to be my friend any more I'll understand."

When he said that I hit him, "Do you honestly believe that I would stop being a friend just because I know what you are? I'm not that shallow."

He smiled, "You're awesome." I just wish Jasper was this cool. He noticed my frown and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Jasper. He won't even look at me."

"Jasper's an idiot who can't see a good thing in front of him." He said.

After math he walked me to gym, he even told me that he was married to Rosalie, "Congrats Em, Rosalie's hot."

In gym Bella and I didn't get a chance to talk and I was thankful for that. I didn't want to be mean but I was a little bit jealous that she and Edward were so close.

When I got home I couldn't focus on anything but Jasper. After two hours of struggling with my homework I had to get out of my house. As soon as I got out side I lit a cigarette and walked into the forest. Soon I got to the little seat where I go to hang out. I realized that I had sat here with Jasper. I couldn't help it I started crying. Normally I don't cry but I was just overwhelmed and I had to let it out.

Then I heard a noise, a twig cracking. I looked up and wiped my eyes. I couldn't hear anything else so I started walking back. I only went two steps before I turned around and ran straight into Jasper.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" he asked angrily. "There's an animal out there that's killing people and you're just sitting here?"

That got me angry. "Why the hell do you care?" I yelled. "You ignored me all day when the only thing I wanted to do was to talk to you."

He yelled back. "Why should I talk to you? Why should I set myself up for disappointment when I know all you want to do is say leave me alone?"

I looked at him shocked. "I wasn't going to tell you that, I would never. All I was going to say is that I don't care, but you don't want to listen." I turned to walk away and before I could walk far Jasper caught me and pressed me against a tree.

"You don't care?" he asked.

"No I don't. To tell you the truth I think it's amazing. It makes you who you are." I explained.

He looked at my face trying to see if I was telling the truth. He doesn't believe me. I felt my heart sink at that. "Why are you sad?" he asked. "I know what you're feeling. It's my power."

"I'm sad because I've never lied to you and you don't believe me. I'm in love with you and you don't even give me the time of day." I said. I didn't realize I told him I loved him until I looked at his face. He looked shocked, like he just got slapped.

"You love me?" he asked. After I nodded the biggest smile I've ever seen stretched out on his face. Then something amazing happened.

He kissed me.

I couldn't respond for a couple seconds then I closed my eyes and kissed him back. His lips were cold as ice but they set me on fire. Soon I couldn't breathe and I had to pull away. I stared into his eyes, they were dark, and we were both panting. We were pulled right up against each other.

After a minute Jasper stepped back and said, "Sit down Darlin. We have to talk." I was nervous; I didn't know how this was going to turn out.

He took a deep breath and said, "First off, I want to apologize for ignoring you. Second, I didn't get a chance to say that I love you too." At that I launched myself into his lap and kissed him all over. He laughed at me and after I was done he continued, "I wanted to ask, and I know this is a bit backwards, but would you be my girlfriend?" I couldn't speak, I just nodded. Again he laughed. "Are you ok going public with this? I just want to make sure."

"Jasper, I love you. I'm more than ok with this. Are you ok? I want to make sure this isn't too difficult for you." At that he laughed.

"Sam, Darlin, you smell heavenly but it doesn't make me thirsty. It doesn't make any of us thirsty." He smiled. "Even if you did make me thirsty I could handle it. I love you too much to kill you."

As weird as it sounds that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. I was speechless. I wrapped my arms around him and he just held me. It was the perfect moment.

**Three chapters in one day, you guys are so lucky. I might not post anything for a day or two since I wrote three chapters today. I need some time to think. Again I know people are reading this so could you please review? It makes me update faster.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

I couldn't believe that this was really happening. Here I am sitting in the middle of the forest sitting in the arms of my vampire boyfriend, Jasper. The thought made me giggle into Jaspers shirt. "What is it?" he murmured.

"Just a thought." I whispered. "I'm scared of talking too loud."

"Why?" The look on his face was adorable.

"I'm scared that this is going to end that as soon as I say it out loud it will all be over." I said. I was kind of embarrassed to admit it.

After I said that he let out a sound I had never heard before. It sounded like a gasp. "You're really afraid of this ending? Most people would be scared of this in general."

I laughed at that. "Haven't you learned by now that I'm not like most people? This is the most exciting thing that's ever happened to me."

He smiled at that. Then he offered to take me home, "It's getting late." Was his only explanation. Before I could get up Jasper had already stood up with me in his arms. "I like this position." He said. At my questioning look he explained. "I don't have to bend down to do this." Then he kissed me.

"Well" I teased "We can't all be giants and I'm average height so don't say it's my fault." He laughed at my pout and it was infectious. Soon we were both laughing our heads off.

As soon as we got to my house I stopped laughing, "I really don't want you to go."

He looked thoughtful and then said, "Go up to your room and close the door behind you. Make sure to open your window." With that he disappeared. When I got into the house my mom started yelling at me. They assumed that I was out there getting high. I just can't understand why they won't believe me; it's typical of them to believe the lies but not the truth.

I got upstairs and slammed the door behind me. I threw myself onto my bed and started crying hysterically. That was when I felt a cold hand on my back and waves of calm enter my body. I looked up to see Jasper sitting there, he didn't say anything he just sat there and let me cry. When I was done he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Before we moved here I got mixed up with the wrong people they dealed drugs and they got high all the time. They were the ones that gave me my first cigarette. My one friend, Britney, she brought a gun into school. She told me not to go to school that day but my mom made me. She shot all of our friends, the dealers, she was just shooting around. Everyone was running but I shouted her name and when she turned she shot me in the arm." By this time I was sobbing again. "When she saw what she did she shouted, 'You shouldn't be here.' I don't think she meant to shoot me but I think that was all she could take. She pointed the gun and shot herself in the head. The one dealer that didn't die stashed his stuff in my bag. It got me expelled and then we moved here."

I couldn't say anymore all I could do was cry. Jasper held me and eventually I drifted off to sleep.

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't believe what Sam just told me. As she was telling her story I could feel her guilt and sadness somehow she blamed herself. I lifted up the sleeves of her shirt and saw that on her right arm was a bullet mark. No wonder she smokes. I had gone through a lot in Maria's army but I never watched my best friend kill them self after shooting me. Even during the civil war. I had seen plenty of people die I even felt a lot of them die. Still her best friend? I couldn't believe it.

I heard her parents walk up the stairs. I saw her mom looking sadly at Sam from my spot in the closet. "Maybe I was too hard on her" She said. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I hope you're ok sweetie."

I could tell her mom really loved her, even without my powers. I looked at my watch and saw that it was four in the morning. I had to go home and get ready for school. I spied a notebook on her desk. I didn't want to just leave her so I wrote her a note. I would pick her up for school tomorrow that would make it official.

After leaving her a note I ran home and was greeted by Rosalie. She sniffed Sam on me and started screaming at me, "HOW STUPID ARE YOU? YOU AND EDWARD ARE GOING TO RUIN OUR ENTIRE FAMILY! THIS INVOLVES ALL OF US NOT JUST YOU!"

I was shocked and angry when she said that, Edward was too. I knew Rosalie was selfish but not this selfish.

Carlisle was the one that said something, "Rosalie I am disappointed in you. Your brothers are smart enough to handle themselves." I could tell he meant it for Edward but he was still worried about me.

"I get that I'm not the best vegetarian in the world but I love her and I would never hurt her. Besides she doesn't make me thirsty so just SHUT UP!" The entire family was shocked at my outburst. I was usually the calmest and the quietest.

After shouting at them I ran upstairs and started getting ready for school. For the first time I actually cared about what I wore to school. I picked out a nice fitted black long sleeved shirt and a pair of nice pair of dark wash jeans. After showering and getting dressed I had to decide between my Mercedes or my Ducati. The Mercedes was black but the Ducati was silver. Eventually I picked my Ducati. Sam liked motorcycles and it would give me an excuse to be close to her. As I rode towards her house I couldn't help but get excited. The love of my life would be with me soon.

**Ok I was so bored that I wrote a fourth chapter today. This chapter was a bit deep and a little out of character, so sorry. Nobody told me if I was any good at writing in Jasper's point of view so let me know if I'm any good instead of letting me write bad stuff.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got a review telling me that I'm not very good at writing in Jasper's point of view. Thanks for the constructive criticism. From now on I will tell this story from Sam's point of view. Thanks again.**

**Chapter 7**

Instead of waking up to an annoying beeping sound I woke up to the sound of my IPod playing. I couldn't believe it. I hadn't been able to figure out how to do that, my alarm clock had given me nothing but grief and now it worked perfectly. I giggled, vampires can do anything.

I got up and shut off my alarm. I looked around; I thought Jasper was going to stay with me. Why am I surprised? Everyone leaves eventually. That's when I spied a piece of paper taped to my bedroom door.

_Good morning Darlin. I had to go home and change so I'm sorry for leaving. I would like to offer you a ride to school today. If you don't want it just go to school but if you do I'll pick you up at 7:20. That should give us time to get to school. I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Jasper_

Aww, that was so sweet. I was so excited. This was the first time I had a boyfriend that I actually cared about.

I couldn't stop smiling throughout the morning and I wanted to wear something really nice for Jasper. After twenty minutes of contemplating I decided on a pair of dark wash jeans that made my butt look good and an orange long sleeved shirt with a push up bra.

I looked in the mirror. Boobs, good. Butt, good. Makeup and hair, good. I still had fifteen minutes so I ate a pop tart and got ready to go.

I heard a knock at the door at exactly 7:20. I opened the door and there he was my god on earth. I reached up and hugged him as hard as I could. He chuckled and picked me up so our faces were level.

"Good morning. You had a good night's rest?" he asked. I couldn't talk so I just nodded. He laughed again and said, "Your chariot awaits." When he put me I saw his Ducati.

"It seems we both have a thing for motorcycles." I said.

He replied. "How else will I get to hold you close?" I grabbed my helmet and hopped on behind him. He smelled so good that I pressed my face into his back. I didn't let go of him until we got to school.

When we pulled into the parking lot everyone stopped and stared at us. It was like the first day of school all over again. We both got off and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. He looked so smug.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Well the entire male population is angry and jealous that I am with you and they're hoping that Bella is still free. Knowing Edward though that is not possible." He smirked at something over my shoulder. I turned and saw a silver Volvo pull into the spot next to us. I saw Edward get out of the car and then help Bella out. When I saw her I smiled and gave her a thumbs up, I also mouthed 'go get em tiger'. She blushed deep red at that. Edward looked over to us and waved. I waved back and thought, it's good to see that you took my advice but if you hurt her I'll get Jasper to hurt you. He just smiled bigger.

Jasper and I met Bella and Edward as we walked towards the building. We smiled at each other and I said to Bella, "This is so cool." The three of them laughed at that and Jasper hugged me closer.

During first and second period Jasper and I couldn't stop staring at each other. Underneath the desks our legs kept brushing up against each other's sending thrills through my body. He walked me to math and then he pulled me close, kissed me, and walked away.

I entered the math in a daze and Emmett looked disgusted. He asked. "Will I have to deal with this every day?"

I laughed and said. "As long as he wants me, he is absolutely amazing." He laughed and then I said. "Don't tell him I told you that."

He smiled and said. "Not a chance." Math dragged on and when the bell rang I jumped and practically ran to the door. Jasper was there and he smiled at my enthusiasm. I hugged him and smiled hugely.

"Hey Jasper" Emmett said. I was praying he shut up. "She thinks you're absolutely amazing." He started laughing at my face. I was going to kill him.

Jasper laughed and said. "It's good to hear. She's more amazing than I can describe." I blushed at that and he walked me to Spanish. Edward was there with Bella and I laughed out loud at her face. She looked so dazed.

In Spanish we started gushing about our boyfriends. Our teacher glared at us and I shut up. I did not want to get another detention. Classes seemed to take forever today.

Jasper walked me to all my classes that day and I was smiling the entire time. He drove me home and I realized that Jimmy wasn't home so I invited him inside. It started out innocent enough but then we started kissing. His lips tasted so good and he didn't want to stop either.

That was when his tongue asked for permission to enter my mouth. I opened up as soon as he asked and we started fighting for dominance. I knew he would win and he did when he pushed me against the wall. His hands on my hips lit me on fire and our kissed started getting fiercer when we heard a car pull into the driveway.

He pulled away and set out our books so it looked like we were studying. My mom walked in and asked. "Sam, is someone here with you? There's a strange bike in the driveway." She walked into the kitchen and saw Jasper and I sitting at the table. "Who's this?" She asked

"Mom" I said. "This is Jasper my boyfriend."

Mom looked surprised until she said. "Hello Jasper it's nice to meet you. I'm Sam's mom. Are you staying for dinner?"

Jasper answered very politely. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Clarke and I'm sorry but I can't stay. My parents are expecting me home." With that he got up and started to pack up his stuff. "Bye Sam. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at the same time." Then he kissed me on the forehead and said. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Clarke."

He walked outside and rode away on his bike. I could only stare after him. My mom cleared her throat and laughed at my blush. She said. "He was cute and he must be one hell of a kisser to make your lips that red." I walked out of the room with her laughter following me.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was camping this weekend and I didn't get internet access there. Hopefully you guys liked it and I'm sorry if Jasper was a bit ooc, more soon. Please review, it makes me happy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Woohoo new reviews. I love you people and so many people have me on their alert list so that means people are reading. I didn't think anybody would like this. Thank god I was wrong.**

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the week was pretty much the same. On Thursday Jasper asked me to go out with him on Saturday. He said he wanted to show me what he could really do. My mom was also pestering me to bring him over for dinner. My dad would flip if he didn't meet Jasper.

That is how Jasper ended up sitting on my couch looking nervous. I was trying not to laugh. "Relax Jazz. My dad will love you as long as you're polite and sincere." I said. He gave me a look that had me cracking up.

"Darlin," He said, completely serious. "I haven't been this nervous since I joined the army."

"You'll be fine. As soon as he sees how great we are together he'll love you. Besides, normally I would have smoked at least two packs of cigarettes but, I haven't had one since we got together." I smiled. He was a little more relaxed now. That was when my dad walked in. "Dad," I said. Now I was nervous. I wanted my dad to like Jasper. "This is my boyfriend Jasper. Jasper, this is my dad."

Jasper stood up and stuck out his hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you, sir." They shook hands. It looked like they were trying to break the others hand. I shook my head, men were ridiculous.

"It's nice to meet you to. So, your mother said you have been dating since Monday, correct?" My dad asked. He sat down in his chair and looked at us.

"Yes, that's true." Jasper answered. My dad looked like he wanted to talk to Jasper so I excused myself to go help my mom make dinner.

In the kitchen my mom smiled and said, "Don't worry your dad won't hurt him. Actually your dad has been looking forward to meeting him and Jasper seems like a pretty nice kid. And it doesn't hurt that he's cute." I had to laugh at my mom's attitude.

Dinner was interesting. My parents kept asking Jasper about his life and I couldn't help but imagine the looks on my parents face if they found out the truth about Jasper's life. I laughed out loud. My parents asked what it was but I told them it was nothing. My parents believed me but Jasper looked like he knew I was lying.

After dinner Jasper and I sat on the front porch he looked like he was going to puke. When I asked him what was wrong he told me that vampires couldn't digest food. That's when I told him, "You can go throw it up in the woods if you want." He looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked.

"Most humans would be disgusted but you're perfectly fine with it." He said.

I laughed. "I already told you. I'm not like most people." As he walked off I lit a cigarette. I had this feeling like something was going to happen but I wasn't sure if it would be a good thing or a bad thing.

When he came back he kissed me goodbye and said he would pick me up the next morning. When I asked what time he said, "You'll know." Then he left. I went inside and my parents told me they were leaving. I had totally forgotten that they and Jimmy were going back to our old house to visit friends. They were leaving for a full week.

The next morning I woke up with Jasper lying next to me with his eyes dark. I had seen this look on his face every time we made out, that was when I remembered my pajamas. I was wearing a tight tank top and really short shorts. I looked at him and he kissed me harder than me ever had. He pushed me into the bed and rolled on top of me. We were so close and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. I broke the kiss to breathe and I moaned when he started kissing down my neck.

My moan seemed to wake him up. He was on the other side of the room before I could blink. I sat up and looked at him. I said, "I'm sorry."

He looked confused about that. "I should be the one who's sorry. I took it a little too far." I laughed and told him, "You can take it as far as you want, whenever you want."

He was the one who laughed at that. He told me to get dressed and to meet him downstairs. I got ready and when I got downstairs Jasper was sitting there with a plate of waffles next to him. I looked at it in shock. "Nobody other then my mom has ever made me breakfast before." I said.

"Well that's a shame. You deserve it." I blushed and started eating. When I was done we went outside. "Where's your bike?" I asked him.

"I'm going to show you how I travel." He crouched down. "Hop on." He said with a smile. I was doubtful but I did it anyway. "You might want to close your eyes." He warned me.

Then we were off.

He was running faster than I thought was possible, as fast as Edward did when he stopped the van. When he stopped and put me down I saw that we were at our spot, the spot where we first kissed. Normally, it took half an hour to get there but it took about two seconds when Jasper ran.

He put me down and laughed at the look on my face. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

"That was awesome." I said. He laughed even louder. When he calmed down he started to explain everything. The strength, speed, powers, even how he became a vampire. Maria sounded like a very evil person. I sat there shocked, my Jasper fought in wars. "I don't know what to say."

"You're angry. Why?"

"I'm angry because they hurt you and Maria made you do that." That was when I realized something. He was immortal, I was not. I would die and he would move on. He stared at me when tears appeared in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just realized that I will die one day and you will keep living. You'll move on without me." I said quietly. He crushed me to his chest, and held me as tight as he could.

"I won't let that happen. I'll do anything to stop that. I can only think of two solutions though." He said. I looked at him questioningly. "I can either live with you until you die and then I can follow." I let out a squeak, I couldn't imagine him dying. "Or I could turn you."

I couldn't think about that now. "We have time to decide." I said.

"Since we have time I wanted to ask you something. Since I met your family, my family would like to meet you." He said. "Edward is introducing Bella tomorrow so we could do it then or we could wait."

"Let's do it tomorrow." I answered. "The sooner the better."

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"My parents liked you because you're perfect but I'm not sure if you're parents will like me since I'm human." I answered truthfully.

"My parents will love you. They are very eager to meet you because you don't make us thirsty." He said.

We hung out at our seat for a little while and then he ran me home. We watched a few movies and then as I was falling asleep he carried me upstairs and lay down next to me.

The last thing I remember was Jasper saying. "Goodnight Darlin. I love you."

**What did you think? I hope you liked it. It might take a little bit more time for the next chapter to be posted. I have a job and my mom is down the shore so I have to do extra chores.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for this but I needed to announce something real quick. I just put up a poll for this story. I have this entire story planned out until Breaking Dawn but I can't decide how many stories to make it. Please help me decide. I'm trying to plan this entire thing out but I need to decide where I should end this story and I need to know if I should start thinking up titles for sequels. The poll is on my profile. Please vote. There are four options and I could write this either of those four ways but I need help deciding. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys this chapter is going to be like the movie. If you don't like it let me know. Also I want to apologize about the make out scenes. They aren't that good but whenever I started thinking about it my parents walked in. It's kind of embarrassing to write that stuff with your parents sitting right there.**

**Chapter 9**

Waking up the next morning was amazing. I was tucked under the covers but the amazing part was that Jasper was holding me and kissing my hair. It was so sweet. I didn't want to move but Jasper noticed I was awake and he kissed me on the lips. I could only smile when I looked in his eyes. After a few minutes he said quietly, "Good morning Darlin." His southern twang had become more pronounced and I thought it was so adorable.

"Good morning Jasper. What time is it?" I said sleepily.

"It's ten o clock but we have to be at my parent's house at eleven thirty. They said something about making you and Bella something for lunch when I went home to change." He smiled at me and got up, pulling me with him. "We have time before we have to go so we have time before you have to get up."

"First things first," I muttered. "time for the human to use the bathroom." I could hear him laughing as I shuffled down the hall. When I got into the bathroom I could see that my hair was a mess. I quickly turned on the shower and started untangling my hair. Once that was done I hopped in the shower and used my best smelling washes. I wanted to make a good impression. I was about to get dressed when I realized that I had forgotten my clothes.

I wrapped the biggest towel I could find around myself. I hurried down the hallway as quickly as I could. I looked down the stairs and I ran into Jasper. I started to fall backwards but he caught me. I looked at his face and he was looking up he helped me upright and turned around. I was blushing and I started stuttering my apologies. He laughed and said, "You had better get yourself dressed before I do something that's not so gentlemen like." It was only then that I felt the lust rolling off him. I turned and ran into my room.

After that embarrassing encounter I blow dried and straightened my hair. I also spent ten minutes deciding on an outfit. I chose a pair blue jeans and a black tank top with a plaid shirt over it. All together it didn't look that bad. Normally I wouldn't really care about my clothes and makeup but I wanted to impress Jasper and his family. Out of all the boyfriends I had I never cared about them like I do Jasper. That thought made me smile. After getting ready I saw that it was eleven ten, time to go downstairs.

Jasper was leaning against my kitchen counter and when he saw me he smiled and said, "You look gorgeous, Darlin."

"Thanks." I said. "I'm a little nervous about meeting your family."

He laughed at that. "They are going to love you no matter what. They already like you because of how much I love you." That was so sweet. I walked over and kissed him. "What was that for?" He asked.

"That was for being the sweetest guy anyone could ever ask for." He chuckled at that.

"It's time to get going." He pulled me outside and handed me his jacket and my helmet. We pulled up to their house about five minutes later. It was absolutely gorgeous. The house was made of light wood and glass, altogether it was very light and open. I stared at the house in shock and he laughed at my face.

Jasper held the door open for me and then he hung up the jacket he had given me. I could hear opera music coming from upstairs. I looked at him in confusion. "I told you, they wanted to cook for you." He said. At that moment Bella and Edward walked in behind us. She was in shock like I was.

"It's so light and open." She said.

"What did you expect? A dungeon and moat?" Edward teased.

"No, not the moat." We all laughed at that. Bella looked at me and we couldn't help but start laughing. Both of the boys looked confused but we just shook our heads and continued laughing. After a couple minutes we both calmed down and I said, "Don't ask."

All four of us walked up the stairs and into a gorgeous kitchen. Rosalie and Emmett were there along with two people I had never seen before. "Bella, Sam," Edward said, "These are our parents, Carlisle and Esme." After the introductions Esme told us she was making Italian food. That was when Edward said, "Bella already ate."

Esme looked so disappointed, even with Bella apologizing, I had to say, "Is there enough for one?" That made Esme smile hugely and I smirked at Bella. The food was amazing and I got to know Esme and Carlisle a bit better. They are really nice people. After I ate Jasper led me down the hallway into a room that I assumed was his.

It was painted a nice golden tan color with black borders. One side of the room had a dark colored wooden bookcase covering it. There was a black chair in front of it. There was a TV and a desk that matched the bookcase on one wall. There was a bed in the one corner that was huge. I knew for a fact that only Jasper was big enough for it. The entire room screamed Jasper to me.

While I was observing his room Jasper stood next to me quietly. I turned to him and said, "It's perfect. The entire room screams Jasper." He smiled and walked me over to the black chair. He pulled me into his lap and we talked about his family and everything else. We talked just to hear each other.

At that moment Emmett walked in. "It's supposed to storm tonight, you know what that means?" He asked me. I could see them both smiling. "Baseball, vampire style."

I could feel Jasper's excitement but there was this feeling in my stomach. A feeling that made me want to smoke a whole pack of cigarettes. A feeling that made me want to get sick. A feeling that told me that this night would have serious consequences.

**So there we are. I had to make Sam eat Esme's food because the look on her face during that scene in the movie. So, can anyone guess what's going to happen next? I'm shutting down the poll because I figured out what I wanted to do with this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay. I just saw Avatar: The Last Airbender and Jackson Rathbone is so cute! Go see it, even if you don't like Jackson, it was an awesome movie. I'm not going to have many details for the baseball scene so sorry if it's not that good. Now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 10**

After Jasper drove me home he went to hunt. I had a few hours to kill so I started thinking about the feelings I kept getting. I got the feeling that something was going to change and then I met Jasper. That definitely changed my life. When Bella told me the legend I had a feeling that it was important. It turned out to be true. When Jasper was ignoring me I felt like going for a run. My run led me to our spot where Jasper and I worked everything out. Now I had a feeling that this baseball game was not going to be good. My feelings had never been wrong before so I assumed that something bad was going to happen.

When I came out of my thoughts I realized that Jasper would be here to pick me up soon. I decided it was time to get ready. I turned on my iPod and started to listen to Panic at the Disco. I looked through my closet until I found my Phillies jersey. It was a Cole Hamels Jersey and it had the World Series and the HK badge on it. I put it on over a white T shirt and I out my hair up into a ponytail. I dug through my shoe pile until I found my black sneakers. The feeling in my stomach hadn't gone away yet so I stuck my cigarettes, lighter and my switchblade into my pocket. I had gotten a switchblade because all my friends lived in a bad part of town and unless you had a weapon you would get mugged. It happened before.

I heard my doorbell ring so I turned off my iPod and grabbed my phone. When I opened the door I saw Jasper in the cutest outfit ever. He had on a white t shirt with blue sleeves and it fit him so well that I could see his muscles through it. He had a baseball cap on and a huge smile on his face. "Hi. You look so cute." I didn't mean to say it but it slipped out. When Jasper started laughing I couldn't help but blush a deep red. He led me outside and I saw the biggest jeep ever in my driveway.

After seeing the look on my face, Jasper smiled and said, "Its Emmett's. We figured you and Bella didn't want to run the whole way." I walked towards the jeep and tried to jump in but I fell. Jasper caught me and lifted me up. He was by my side before I could blink and he started to buckle me in. I saw Bella and I smiled and waved. She laughed at me and I pouted. Jasper and Edward just smiled and shook their heads.

We started driving and after a few minutes we pulled into a bumpy dirt road. I was bouncing around so Jasper scooted closer to me and put his arm around m, I stopped bouncing but my thoughts were bouncing around. I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper's scent and the muscles I felt through his shirt. I just wanted to get closer and to kiss him as hard as I could. Edward hit a bump that made my head knock against Jasper's chest so hard that I got a headache. I looked ahead and saw Edward snickering.

'Jackass' I thought. He smirked and said, "Dirty thoughts are not allowed." Jasper and Bella looked at me, confused but all I could do was blush. In a few minutes we pulled to a stop and we all got out. Jasper squatted and I hopped onto his back. He started running and when we got there Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle were throwing the ball back and forth. Bella and Edward arrived and the game started.

Vampire baseball is absolutely amazing. The ball got hit so far that I couldn't see it. They ran so fast and when they collided, it sounded like an earthquake. After about an hour all the Cullen's stopped and ran towards Bella and I. When they got to us Jasper told me to take down my hair and he put his hat on my head. He told me, "I'm sorry. Keep your head down, breathe quietly and stay close to one of us at all times. Don't talk." I was so confused but my gut told me to shut up and pray to god. I was no match for vampires.

Three vampires walked out of the woods, two males and one female. One of the men was black with dread locks while the other was as pale as the Cullen's and had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, the female was just as pale with wavy red hair and a sly look on her face. I didn't need my gut feeling to tell me that these guys were not good people. Their eyes were the brightest color I had ever seen. I hadn't realized that they were talking until I heard Jasper say, "Well I think we can handle that."

The girl and the black man started to walk away but the pale man stared straight at Bella and Edward. 'Edward' I thought 'Relax or he will figure it out.' Edward looked away and I thought that we were safe but then a strong breeze ran through the clearing.

Suddenly, all the vampires were crouching and growling at each other. James was talking about snacks but all I could think was 'Oh shit, we're in trouble.' The three vampires walked away and Jasper and Edward ran us to the jeep. We got shoved in and buckled up. Everyone started arguing until they finally came to a decision. Bella and I would go to Phoenix so Edward and the others would lead James away.

Edward and Bella went to Bella's house while I packed and called my mom. I told her that Bella was going to Phoenix and I was going with her because she was so upset. When we got to the house Bella and I said our goodbyes and we got into the car with Esme. As we drove away, Bella and I cried ourselves to sleep.

**The end was a little rushed but I really wanted to put this chapter up tonight and I am really tired. Let me know if you like it or not. Please review, it makes me happy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I just got the ok to use an idea so the sequel of second chances is going to be up next week, maybe. I am so sad. This story only has two or three chapters left. I want to thank everyone who has read this story and has liked it so much. I got no reviews and I put up two chapters in one day. Come on people, I am seriously depressed right now. Make me happy.**

**Chapter 11**

I woke up the next night in an uncomfortable position. Bella and I were leaning on each other and my neck was so stiff. When I sat up my spine and neck gave off a huge crack. Also Bella fell into my lap, I leaned down to see if she was ok but she sat up and we knocked heads. Esme laughed quietly and I looked at her. She looked perfect, like all other vampires, but her eyes held a worried look.

Bella had gone back to sleep but I was wide awake. "How long until we get there?" I asked quietly.

"About a half hour, she is really tired, huh?" Esme replied.

"I don't know. We were both crying last night but she was almost hysterical." I was worried and I knew Esme was too. I wanted to ask if she was alright or if she wanted to take a break and let me drive but I didn't. Talking about it would only make seem more real.

As if she was reading my mind Esme asked, "They are all going to be fine." I didn't believe it and I could tell she didn't either.

When we got to Phoenix the sun was just going down. I went to check into a hotel while Esme woke Bella up. The hotel room was alright. It was white with gold curtains along with the usual furniture. Esme got Bella into one of the beds while I turned on the TV. I wasn't really watching it; I just needed some background noise. Esme sat next to me and I leaned on her. I wasn't sure if she minded or not but her cold body was comforting and she just sat there and held me.

Soon enough Bella woke up and sat on Esme's other side. I knew we were all scared and worried but in those few hours we sat and silently comforted each other. Our peaceful vigil was interrupted by our phones ringing. Jasper and Edward were calling us.

"Sam, thank god you're ok. We lost the tracker. Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle are staying in Forks to guard you're parents. Edward and I are about to get on a plane. We're coming to Phoenix and then we'll separate and run somewhere. I'm so sorry for all this." Jasper sounded worried and by the end of it he seemed like he was going to cry.

"Jasper" I said, I wanted to make him feel better. "This is not your fault. None of us knew those vampires were going to show up. It was just bad timing." I knew for a fact that I was trying to convince both of us. I also knew that neither of us believed it but he appreciated it.

"I love you. We'll be there in a few hours."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." After saying our goodbyes we both hung up. I was supposed to be excited about seeing him but the feeling was back in my stomach. I wouldn't get to see him but I didn't know why.

This night was not going to end well. Bella looked even more worried than before and I couldn't blame her. If anything happened to any of them I knew that it would be Bella's and mine fault.

Later on Bella's phone rang again when she picked it up I felt a shiver run down my spine. Esme didn't notice anything was wrong but when Bella started talking to her mom I knew that this was it, something was going on that would change everything. Bella came back out of the bedroom and she wrote a letter. This was it, if Bella knew something would happen then it would. She told me to write one to Jasper, just in case she kept telling me, so I did.

_Dear Jasper,_

_Before I say anything I want you to know how much I love you, which will never change. I get these feelings in the pit of my stomach that tells me something will happen. So far all of my feelings have come true but I'm scared about this one. Something is going to happen and it won't be good. This might be the last thing you ever have of me so I want to tell you everything. I love you so much that it hurts when I'm not near you. There is this hole in my heart that only you can fit. I know all this sounds girly but it's true. One day you and I will be together forever, I know it._

_Love forever and always,_

_Sam_

I put it in an envelope and sealed it. One piece of paper wasn't enough to express my feelings for Jasper. This night would be a long one, so I took a nap. When in doubt, it's time to sleep.

I was shaken awake later by Bella. The drive to the airport was tense; Bella and I both knew something was going to happen. Esme was just worried about all of her children and her husband.

At the airport Bella and I went to get something to eat. Instead of going to a store she pulled me into the bathroom. Before I could ask what was going on Bella said, "James has my mom and he won't let her go unless both of us go to my old ballet studio."

She looked worried, like I was going to say no, until I said, "Why are we still here then? I knew something was going to happen today anyway." After saying that Bella smiled and she pulled me out of the bathroom. We ran out of the airport and we headed towards her ballet studio. Before I knew it we were in front of the studio looking up at the big building. We looked at each other and we walked into the building to face James and maybe death.

**What did you think? I think it was kind of a filler so I could get to the huge fight scene. It will be up later today or sometime tomorrow. Please review, it saves me from depression. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, the big fight scene. This is the scene I've waited to write since the beginning of the story. Let me know what you think. I can't stop writing so you guys are getting a couple chapters today. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

Walking into the ballet studio was one of the most frightening experiences ever. The studio was dark and unnaturally quiet. Then I heard a voice saying, "Bella, Bella, Bella where are you?" I assumed this was Bella's mom because Bella seemed terrified and she ran to find the voice. I followed her cautiously, James was here somewhere and he was going to try and kill us. Bella found the voice; it was a tape inside a VCR. She turned around and looked at me, we had risked our lives for nothing. She started to walk towards me when we heard a laugh.

James reflection was showing in all the mirrors throughout the studio. He laughed and then he cornered Bella with a video camera in his hands. I pulled out my knife and I moved my hands until she understood that I wanted her to spray him in the eyes while I stabbed him in the back. When we put our plan into action I saw my knife break against his skin. Bella's pepper spray didn't affect him either and James turned around and threw me through the mirrors until I hit a wall. I landed on a bunch of glass and I could feel it cut into my skin as I breathed. My head hit the wall when I got thrown and I was seeing black spots.

I also saw James grab Bella and throw her against a pillar. I got up and the world spun, I grabbed my knife handle and when I got close enough I threw it straight at James head. He turned and glared at me murderously. He got up and started advancing on me he said, "You're the blondes girl right?" he had backed me up into the wall so he grabbed me by the neck. "Answer me." He growled I couldn't talk so I just nodded. He smiled, "He was covered in scars. His reaction to your death will be interesting I might even have to kill him." James laughed.

The thought of anyone hurting Jasper made me so angry. I balled my hand into his a fist and launched it right at his face. My hand made contact and I could hear the bones crunch. If James wasn't strangling me I would have screamed. James was so shocked he dropped me, I didn't want to land on my face so I stuck out my hands. A bone in my hand stuck through the skin, I finally screamed out loud.

Blood was pouring through my hand and all my cuts. I was lying on the floor in a puddle of my own blood. James leaned down towards, that's when Bella yelled, "Get away from her!" James grabbed her and threw her on the floor near me. I slowly started to get up while James was distracted. He broke her leg and pulled her arm towards his mouth. I jumped on him. He threw me off and stalked towards me, that was when Edward and Jasper showed up.

While they were fighting James, Laurent showed up. He grabbed me and Bella by our broken limbs and pulled them. For Bella it made the break more serious. For me it pulled my broken hand and wrist apart, more broken bones. When we screamed Jasper and Edward ran at Laurent. Laurent ran away giving James the opportunity to come at us. Before the boys could come near us James grabbed my wrist and sunk his teeth into it.

I saw James being pulled away and Jasper looming over me with a worried look on his face. Then I felt the fire. It burned my hand and I could feel the venom spreading. I saw Esme and Emmett pulling James apart. Edward was hovering over Bella and he looked at me every few seconds with concern. Bella was just staring at me and crying. The fire had spread throughout my entire arm and I started to tell them. I was screaming about the fire and I could see their lips moving. They were talking about me but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

They had decided something apparently. Jasper picked up my hand and I hoped he would make it better. He bit me where James had and the burning increased, I could feel him sucking the blood out of my body. He had this look on his face that made me think he didn't want to stop. I was starting to get lightheaded and I saw him stop. Then there was nothing.

I woke up in a hospital bed the next day with my mom hovering over me. When she saw I was awake she hugged me as tightly as possible, without hurting me. "Where's Jasper?" I asked. I was all confused and dazed.

"He's in the cafeteria. Oh, honey how did this happen? Why did you go with Bella?" She was practically crying now.

"She was upset. What happened?" I had no idea what she thought happened. All I knew was James had hurt us and he bit me. Jasper had sucked the venom out of my body. I'm not a vampire. He saved me.

"Bella was going to talk to Edward and you went with her to see Jasper or for moral support. I don't know but Bella tripped and when you tried to catch her you guys fell down a flight of stairs and out a window. You're lucky to be alive." At that moment Jasper walked in. I tried to sit up and I let out a hiss when my hand moved, Jasper's head shot up with a concerned look on his face. My mom stood up and said, "I'm going to get some lunch."

Jasper came and sat down next to me, "I'm sorry." When he said that he lifted his head and I saw they were a bit pinkish.

I could only smile. "I already told you, it's not your fault. It was James'. You stopped the venom, you saved me. Thank you I can't imagine how hard that must have been."

"You're not mad? I thought you wanted to be a vampire and spend eternity with me?" He asked. He probably thought I didn't want to.

"I want to but it's not the right time. I want to say goodbye to my family first. I also want to marry you before I get turned." He looked shocked but I had just spoken the truth.

"You want to marry me?"

"Eventually, I figured we would wait until after high school at the very least. I want to be with you in every possible way. I can't have my dad give me away if I'm a vampire." I explained. It was the most obvious thing in the world.

After saying that Jasper's face lit up with a huge smile and he leaned towards me and kissed me. The feeling in my stomach told me that this was how everything would be in the end. I loved him and he loved me. That's how it was supposed to be.

**Wala. What did you think? Only the epilogue is left and I should have that done sometime tonight or tomorrow. Please review, I need suggestions for the sequel's title.**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG! This is the last chapter of my story! EEEEEP! I am so excited and I just can't hide it. I know, really lame, but it made me laugh. Now, on with the story.**

**Epilogue**

Time heals all wounds and by the time the school year ended my hand was almost healed. I had a cast on it and I got that off in a few weeks. Tonight is prom night and I'm helping Bella get ready, she won't stop complaining.

"I hate dressing up." She grumbled.

"Oh, shut up. I have to dress up too and you don't see me complaining. Now stop squirming or I'll burn your ear." I was curling her hair. Her makeup was already done. "And finished."

I was wearing a black dress that flared out a bit at the hips with a white sash right above where it flares. When Bella looked in the mirror she was shocked. "I actually look pretty." She stuttered.

I had to laugh at that. "Bella you are naturally pretty I just added on to that, and don't try to deny it. Now, we have two gorgeous men downstairs waiting for us." She smiled at that.

I talked my parents into letting me get ready at Bella's house because Bella was absolutely clueless when it came to fashion. The only condition was that my parents wanted Charlie to take pictures. We got downstairs and Charlie couldn't figure out the camera. We were all trying not to laugh at him. Finally I took the camera and had Bella and Edward pose. After that Bella took pictures of Jasper and I.

The prom was actually really funny. The theme was Monte Carlo and Jasper had no idea how to dance to modern music. Finally after a little while Jasper asked, "Do you want to get out of here?" My reply was, "God yes." We ran out after that and Jasper drove towards the forest.

We walked to our spot and Jasper was absolutely perfect. He had strung lights all over and had a boom box sitting there. It was so romantic. We spent the night having our own prom and I couldn't wish for anything better.

**What did you think? The story is finally over and I'll post the sequel soon. It's going to be called, Chances Wasted. Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
